Let it burn
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "No sobrevivas. No quiero que me preguntes porqué no te he matado. No quiero tener que preguntármelo a mí mismo." [Sasuke & Itachi] Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer atento de un multichapter para este fandom. Los capis serán cortos y el fic en sí no se extenderá demasiado, probablemente sean entre 5-7 capítulos de longitud similar a este. Ahorita es K+ pero pondré lemon más adelante._

_Gracias x leer y se aprecian los comentarios._

**/./././**

**Let it burn**

**/./././**

¿Había ganado? Eso parecía, su oponente se encontraba en el suelo. Y entonces, ¿dónde estaba la sensación de victoria? ¿El torrente de alivio que debía llenarlo cuando todo acabara? Cuando terminara con el único pendiente que se propuso en la vida.

Miró hacia abajo, al cuerpo lívido y el rostro inexpresivo, inhumanamente pálido. ¿Estaba realmente muerto?

Sintió su ojo izquierdo arder y lo cerró. En su frente, el toque todavía quemaba, y la sangre que había corrido sobre su nariz yacía secándose sobre su mejilla.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Pretendió meramente confundirlo, paralizarlo al avivar los recuerdos?

Maldito.

_Maldito_. Sasuke repitió, y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, soltando una exhalación cansada. Su visión estaba borrosa y no comprendía cómo podía seguir consciente, pero incluso en ese lamentable estado, logró moverse.

_Maldito._ Sus dedos sobre la garganta, un tenue, casi imperceptible palpitar. Quiso sollozar.

Sabía que no estaban solos. Un Akatsuki había presenciado toda la pelea; acaba de desaparecer pero eso no significaba que tardaría en volver. Team Hebi lo esperaba, pero no tenía ganas de volver.

Estaba retando las energías que le quedaban; probablemente no llegaría ni a la puerta destruida, y caerían los dos, él y el hombre que prácticamente arrastraba consigo.

Cuando llegó al escondite dudó si todo se trataría de una fantasía de muerte. Tiró sobre un futón su carga, y se desplomó a su lado, perdiendo la consciencia de inmediato.

No podía adivinar si pasaron minutos, horas o días. Despertó y se sentía muerto, entumido, con una sed maniática. Se incorporó, quejándose ante el dolor de sus articulaciones, sus costillas quebradas y sus músculos distendidos.

-Ah...- Logró sentarse, y entonces miró al hombre que continuaba inconsciente junto a él, sin haberse movido un milímetro, según lo que recordaba. Revisó si continuaba vivo, y tras confirmarlo, se dedicó varias horas a pensar lo que debería hacer.

Debía matarlo.

Para eso había entrenado durante toda su vida. A eso había dedicado horas incontables de dolor y sudor, por eso había sacrificado amistades, su sanidad, casi hasta su cuerpo y alma.

¿Entonces por qué se esforzaba en levantarse, en buscar un botiquín que recordaba tener aquí, en volver a su lado, descubrir sus heridas y atenderlas?

_No sobrevivas. No quiero que me preguntes porqué no te he matado. No quiero tener que preguntármelo a mí mismo._

Algo así como cuatro días después, aquél abrió los ojos. Unos ojos más grises que los azabache que Sasuke le recordaba. Éste se hallaba sentado, recargado contra la pared, un tanto adormilado.

Itachi parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su figura. Su vista había empeorado considerablemente gracias a la última pelea; no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de sobrevivir así que no había tomado precauciones.

Esto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Miró a Sasuke levantarse con movimientos torpes, cargaba algo en su mano; un objeto que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Se arrodilló a su lado y pudo apreciar un poco mejor el contorno de su rostro, sus ojos eran dos pequeñas nubes oscuras sobre un manto lechoso. Sintió una mano demasiado grande como para pertenecer a su pequeño hermano acomodarse tras su cabeza y levantársela. Contra sus labios halló un recipiente dentro del cual pudo olfatear agua. Separó su boca y bebió, aunque cada trago punzaba su garganta de manera horrible. Sasuke no le dejó beber demasiado.

Itachi no podía hablar, ni moverse, y si Sasuke dijera algo quizás tampoco le escucharía. Lo miró durante un par de minutos más, y luego cerró los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos hasta el día siguiente.

Entonces Sasuke volvió a darle agua, y le habló.

—Vas a explicármelo todo. —Itachi ladeó el rostro, sintiéndose exhausto y preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sasuke. ¿Su curiosidad era más grande que su deseo por venganza? Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa invisible y pasó saliva. Entreabrió la boca, pero no, todavía ningún sonido se atrevía a salir de ella.

Se preguntó qué tan paciente resultaría ser Sasuke. Se preguntó si a la mañana siguiente volvería a abrir los ojos.

Para su sorpresa así fue. Y al día que siguió también, y así durante lo que debieron ser, según su conteo -si despertó al menos una vez al día, cada día- dos semanas.

—¿Fue verdad?

—No. — Se lo debía. Y además, ya no había otro plan. Ya había llevado todo hasta el límite.

—Entonces... ¿por qué? — Sasuke apretó los dientes, empuñó las manos, sintió que su corazón se quebraba aunque pensó que ya no contaba con uno.

Itachi sonrió.

—Por ti.

Tal como aquella vez, se lo confesó en una ilusión, una verdadera. Sasuke miró los ojos opacos de su hermano, el sharingan de un tono sangre pútrida, no más escarlata brillante. Y miró todo lo que deseó creer, y al mismo tiempo, odiaba ver en esos momentos.

Itachi le estaba diciendo que su vida había sido un desperdicio, al menos la manera en que la vivió. Y que todo el odio ahora no tenía destinatario, sino quizás él mismo.

_Mátame._ Quiso rogar Sasuke. _¿Por qué no me mataste en aquel entonces?_ Quiso reclamar. _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—Me dejaste solo…— lloriqueó, su cabeza acurrucada bajo el cuello de su hermano, sus manos sujetando la túnica arruinada del otro, su cuerpo sacudiéndose violentamente en sollozos que serían eternos, estaba seguro.

Con tremendo esfuerzo Itachi levantó una mano y la colocó sobre la temblorosa cabeza de Sasuke. Sintió ardientes lágrimas escurrir por su cuello, y un largo rato después aquel levantó la cabeza y entonces las lágrimas cayeron como pequeña y lenta lluvia sobre sus mejillas. Y los labios de Sasuke llegaron como tormenta tímida y desesperada a los suyos.

Y el dolor de Sasuke se le hizo más real. Su propio sufrimiento también, tomó vida, no más enterrado en una fachada de deber mártir. Y por primera en muchísimo tiempo sintió sus ojos húmedos, no con sangre. Sujetó los cabellos de Sasuke con toda la fuerza que su débil mano pudo conseguir, y separó sus labios muertos para que la lengua de su hermano asaltara su boca de manera desquiciada, como si quisiera ahogarlo con toda la angustia que había acumulado a través de los años.

—Perdóname— susurró cuando el chico abandonó sus labios. Cerró los ojos pero se mantuvo despierto, con su mano sobre la cabeza que volvió a resguardarse bajo su cuello. Y escuchó atentamente el llanto, a ratos escandaloso y angustiante, a ratos silencioso y enternecedor. Por horas.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

*Lemon en este cap*

-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2:**

**-.-.-.-**

Itachi despertó y se supo solo. Pero no se alarmó por ello. Se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte y se levantó, aunque notó enseguida que el daño masivo a su cuerpo quizás no se recuperaría del todo nunca.

Recargó la espalda en la pared, a sabiendas de que ponerse de pie sería faena imposible para él. Y esperó, estudiando la pequeña cabaña, hallándola vagamente familiar. Entendió momentos después que se debía al rastro de un poderoso chakra; este sitio debía haber sido un escondite de emergencia para Orochimaru. Lo confirmó por el pasadizo secreto en el piso, a un metro de distancia de donde se encontraba. Y eso también le ayudó a determinar que su vista no se hallaba en tan mal estado como había supuesto previamente.

Sasuke llegó y se detuvo un momento, sorprendido de ver a Itachi despierto y en un lugar distinto al que había estado tendido desde que lo trajo ahí. Sintió a su rostro enrojecer al recordar la manera en que había llorado abrazado a él, la manera en que lo había besado. Sasuke había pasado muchas horas pensando en ello y todavía no podía explicárselo.

Caminó hacia Itachi, recogiendo el balde de agua por el camino, y se arrodilló frente a él. Le ofreció de beber y le mostró algunas frutas que había recolectado por el bosque. Itachi tomó un par de moras y las masticó con extrema parsimonia, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía. Sasuke comió también, y después de un rato de silencio, Itachi indagó:

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Sasuke?

El mismo Sasuke se lo había estado preguntando con resultados infructuosos.

—No sé.

¿Matar a Madara? ¿Volver a Konoha? ¿Unirse a Naruto y enfrentar a Akatsuki? ¿O hacerlo con Team Hebi...si es que seguían vivos?

—Nada. No quiero hacer nada.

—Naruto…debe estar preocupado— Itachi puntualizó.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza. Ya estaba al tanto de ello; era consciente de que le debía a Naruto muchas explicaciones y disculpas. Pero justo ahora no quería saber nada de nadie.

_Excepto de la persona que tenía delante._

Sintió un toquecito sobre su frente y alzó la mirada, enfurruñándose enseguida como no había dejado de ser instinto. Itachi sonrió y acarició su mejilla, y ahora fue él quien se inclinó hacia el rostro de Sasuke y besó sus labios suavemente.

Sasuke supo que sin importar lo que decidiera, Itachi no lo dejaría solo.

-.-.-.-

Dejaron la cabaña apenas Itachi pudo caminar. Sasuke consiguió ropa para ambos; vestimentas de lo más normales y capas con capucha. El primer pueblo por el que pasaron era pequeño pero vivo. Y escucharon uno que otro chisme; aparentemente había una considerable recompensa para quien diera informes sobre el paradero de los hermanos Uchiha. Itachi sabía que el ofrecimiento venía desde la cabeza de Akatsuki.

-Nos quedaremos aquí solamente esta noche.- Declaró Sasuke mientras caminaban por la transitada calle principal del pueblo. Itachi no tuvo que mostrar ningún signo de acuerdo, se sobreentendía.

Rentaron un cuarto en uno de los varios hoteles de baja categoría, y Sasuke pasó casi toda la tarde asomado a la ventana, mirando a la gente pasar. Si nada más lo hacía por aburrimiento o de verdad se sentía tan paranoico, Itachi no pudo adivinar. Pero llegó un punto en que el nerviosismo del menor consiguió impacientarlo a él también, así que decidió intervenir.

—Sasuke, ven — Lo llamó con gentil firmeza desde su lugar, sentado en la cama. Sasuke volteó y tras unos momentos obedeció, cerrando las cortinas antes de subir a la cama por el lado vacío y acercarse a Itachi. Sin demora se acomodó colocando la cabeza en su regazo y abrazándolo por la cintura, cual niño pequeño con su madre.

A Itachi le parecía interesante que Sasuke presentara dos tipos de comportamiento diametralmente opuestos cuando requería su cercanía. A veces podría buscarlo de manera aniñada como en esos momentos, dando la impresión de buscar consuelo por algo en él. Y luego aparentaría reclamarle con besos arrebatados que Itachi siempre fallaba en predecir, y que usualmente llegaban acompañados de una mirada endurecida de confusión.

Itachi suponía que Sasuke estaba tratando de resolver complicados cuestionamientos en su cabeza… que al contrario de lo que aparentaba no podía ignorar totalmente las preocupaciones que habían decidido dejar atrás.

Con la intención de ayudarle a calmarse, Itachi acarició el cabello del menor afablemente durante varios minutos, pero al contrario de lo que imaginó, Sasuke no se sintió en lo más mínimo relajado.

A cada paseo sobre su cabeza aquella mano parecía ir tejiendo un manto envolvente de calor alrededor del chico. Y cada ligero rascar de las uñas de Itachi mandaba turbadoras corrientes eléctricas desde su cráneo hacia todo su cuerpo.

Durante los contados días que Itachi había estado consciente, Sasuke había logrado familiarizarse un poco con ese nuevo tipo de sensaciones que se daban en la presencia de su hermano; incluso acciones insignificantes o miradas más cortas que un segundo, le despertaban una serie de instintos primordiales pero inexplorados a los que no se había dejado sucumbir. Hasta entonces.

Sin reflexionarlo se apoyó en sus manos de repente, sujetó la muñeca de aquél con fuerza y estampó un beso brusco sobre sus labios. Itachi parpadeó en sorpresa pero por curiosidad permitió que las acciones continuaran. El impulsivo joven de inmediato le empujó y se le acomodó encima, e Itachi rió ligeramente ante su inesperado descaro.

Eso hizo a Sasuke vacilar un segundo, pero recobró confianza al siguiente y usó sus manos para recorrer con una seguridad fingida la silueta de su hermano. Las caricias eran dóciles, pero aun así ciertas zonas estaban todavía lastimadas y sensibles, así que Itachi fue poco responsivo. Sin embargo, eso no pareció decepcionar a Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchiha comenzó a retirarse la ropa y a desvestir al otro con movimientos atolondrados, bajo la mirada divertida y un tanto escéptica de Itachi. Sasuke llegó a sentirse retado. Quería a Itachi. Toda su vida había girado a su alrededor; lo había amado, lo había odiado, había intentado matarlo y le había salvado la vida. Era algo que le pertenecía, que tras años de búsqueda y persecución finalmente había encontrado.

Sasuke apartó las piernas de Itachi y acercó sus caderas.

—Espera— Itachi ordenó a bajo volumen, colocando una mano sobre un hombro de Sasuke. El menor congeló sus movimientos, mantuvo su mirada fija en el miembro semierecto de su hermano, sus testículos tensos, su intimidad siendo rozada por la hinchada cabeza de su propio pene. El rostro de Sasuke lucía descompuesto, casi enfadado. Su respiración era ruidosa y acelerada, y la impaciencia hacía temblar a sus tensas extremidades.

Itachi llevó una mano hacia su entrepierna, tocó el miembro de Sasuke y lo acarició lentamente un par de veces hasta que sus dedos se empaparon un poco del líquido transparente que goteaba de él. Luego dirigió sus dedos hacia su propia entrada e introdujo uno lentamente, para después sacarlo y meterlo otra vez. Lo hizo varias veces sin prisas antes de meter el segundo y comenzar a moverlos con mayor confianza, sin amedrentarse por la continua y absoluta atención que su hermano le ofrecía.

La expresión de Sasuke se había tornado en una impávida; contemplaba inmóvil de embeleso las provocativas acciones del otro, asombrándose de que la tensión en sus entrañas y el calor de su cuerpo pudiesen incrementar aún más. Mientras tanto Itachi le observaba deleitado, sin demostrarlo demasiado. Su rostro era uno inesperadamente tranquilo, su excitación revelada nada más por el tenue tinte rosa de sus mejillas.

Itachi extrajo los dedos de su interior con un suspiro, y luego tiró del brazo de Sasuke. El joven entró en él sin demora, deslizándose con algo de dificultad al principio, pero sin detenerse hasta llenarlo por completo. Itachi aguantó la respiración por un instante y luego soltó un leve quejido. Se apoyó con un codo en la cama y con su mano libre sujetó con firmeza un brazo de Sasuke, controlando sus movimientos. Lo apretaba con fuerza cuando iba demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, y Sasuke entonces modificaba sus acciones, aunque Itachi podía notar que le resultaba difícil controlarse y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

La idea cruzó por su mente en cierto momento antes pero la despidió como ingenua. Sin embargo, ahora pensaba que quizás tenía razón y Sasuke no había estado en la cama con nadie previamente. Al menos no con un hombre. Tal vez ni siquiera con una mujer, ponderó cuando sintió que su hermano se vaciaba en su interior, bastante más pronto de lo que esperaba, y con un lloriqueo infantil.

Itachi soltó una pequeña risa inaudible, esperó a que Sasuke recuperara el aliento, acogiéndolo mientras contra su pecho. Y luego sujetó su muñeca y le dirigió la mano hacia su propio miembro, todavía rígido y palpitante. Sasuke soltó un gemidito de sorpresa y comenzó a incorporarse hasta arrodillarse de nuevo. Su cara estaba roja de embarazo, y sus ojos lucían desconcentrados. Itachi guió la mano de Sasuke para que le acariciara hasta que alcanzó el clímax. Después cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, extendiendo el cuello hacia atrás para recargar la cabeza en la almohada.

Sasuke permaneció hincado entre sus piernas, silencioso. Itachi podía adivinar que pensaba en la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y quizás se sentía escandalizado, su sentido de la moral gritándole despiadado.

Itachi no sufría por ello; su consciencia se había vuelto cínica desde hace tiempo, y había aprendido que sobre ciertas cosas no valía la pena torturarse.

—Itachi... — El aludido abrió los ojos, percatándose en ese momento de que no había escuchado su nombre en la voz de Sasuke desde que tenía trece años.

—Itachi. — ¿Se habría dado cuenta aquél también? Fue la pregunta que cruzó por la mente de Itachi ante la innecesaria repetición de su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?

—¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso? — Itachi se sentó y pasó una mano sobre sus propios cabellos para alejarlos de su rostro sudoroso.

—Porque tú querías hacerlo. — Sasuke dio un respingo y apretó los dientes, obviamente poco aliviado por su respuesta. Itachi se guardó la sonrisa y se acercó, colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Sasuke, quien opuso nula resistencia mientras era atraído cerca del mayor. Itachi dejó sus labios a centímetros del oído de Sasuke.

—Y porque yo quería que lo hicieras.

-.-.-.-

Continuará.

_(Ya, ya, ke uke itachi no es usual y ni yo me lo esperaba xD ojalá no haya causado ningún trauma! creo ke alrato termino el siguiente y lo subo ^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Partieron a la mañana siguiente, no demasiado temprano pues el par de siluetas sigilosas en la madrugada sería sospechoso para quien llegara a ver. La calle estaba medianamente concurrida, y ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que alguien los seguía. Sasuke volteó fugazmente hacia Itachi, quien caminaba unos pasos detrás, y luego giró en un callejón. El mayor siguió derecho.

De esta manera obligaron a un segundo perseguidor a revelar su presencia. El primero siguió tras Itachi, mientras el segundo cruzó la calle, donde había estado fingiendo comprar dango, y fue tras Sasuke. La vista de Itachi era mala pero pudo apreciar los rasgos generales de su rostro y la ausencia de una banda ninja. Cazafortunas, probablemente.

Itachi salió del pueblo por el camino principal y sólo tuvo que esperar diez minutos para que el hombre que lo seguía hiciera algún movimiento. Itachi le dio la oportunidad perfecta cuando se sentó en una roca pretendiendo esperar por Sasuke. Era una trampa de lo más idiota y si el sujeto caía entonces no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Como lo supuso, saltó sobre él desde las sombras de un árbol. Itachi lo evadió con facilidad, y entonces el hombre lo atacó, katana en mano. El Uchiha se movió ágilmente; nada comparado con su flexibilidad natural, pero algo impresionante para el mero maleante que enfrentaba. Con una patada certera en la muñeca logró que el hombre soltara su arma. En un parpadeo estuvo justo frente a él y de un puñetazo le sacó el aire y lo dejó inconsciente.

Salió del camino y fue en busca de Sasuke, quien debería hallarse al este. Lo encontró al pie de un riachuelo lavando sus manos. Observó la corriente teñirse ligeramente de rojo y se preguntó con sorpresa si Sasuke habría matado al otro perseguidor, pero fue una duda fugaz que despidió como inválida sin inquirir en ello, recordándose de quién se trataba. Sasuke volteó hacia él y al momento Itachi fue víctima de un fuertísimo y agudo dolor en el hombro. Cayó de rodillas y Sasuke estuvo a su lado en un instante.

—¡Itachi! ¿Estás bien? — Sasuke lo sujetó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Itachi asintió, pero su cuerpo acababa de recordarle que la pelea contra su hermano había dejado épicas consecuencias. Miró a Sasuke, quien lucía un tanto melancólico, y adivinó que estaría pensando lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaba en forma todavía. Tuvieron suerte que se tratara de mediocres cazarecompensas en esta ocasión, pero si Akatsuki se les cruzara en el camino, sus posibilidades eran nulas.

Sasuke consideró buscar al Team Hebi. Pero sabía que no eran de su entera confianza y ya no tenía ningún objetivo hacia el cual guiarlos. Era riesgoso. Y por otro lado estaban, claro, Naruto y compañía. Sabía que regresar a ellos le garantizaría seguridad, que Naruto lo defendería a capa y espada de cualquier tipo de justicia que la aldea quisiera imponer sobre él, y que Itachi podría ser absuelto de sus crímenes si contaban la verdad. Pero volver allá con la cabeza agachada...Sasuke no estaba seguro de sentirse listo para eso, y dudaba que Itachi apreciara tal idea.

—Ah, Itachi-san, finalmente te encontré. — Una voz rasposa anunció con alegría. Los dos hermanos voltearon hacia la dirección indicada por sus oídos para ver a un sujeto alto que cargaba una espada gigante, de ojos pequeños y sonrisa afilada.

—Kisame... — Itachi murmuró. Sasuke se colocó en una posición defensiva, listo para enfrentar cualquier ataque repentino. Sin embargo, Itachi colocó una mano sobre su brazo para indicarle que bajara la guardia. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero hizo lo que pidió, relajando su postura. Empero, no dejó de acuchillar al hombre-tiburón con una mirada que hubiera hecho correr a cualquier otro.

Itachi dio unos pasos hacia enfrente y Kisame caminó hasta encontrarse con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Zetsu informó que habías muerto. Pero no me lo creí. Obviamente cuando el jefe se enteró de la ausencia de un cuerpo, también se mostró escéptico.

—Tú los contrataste. — No era una pregunta, así que Kisame sólo sonrió en confirmación. Notó que las manos del Uchiha menor se hacían puños.

—Espero que no te hayan causado molestias, Itachi-san. — Itachi no respondió, lo que le dio a Kisame pauta para continuar hablando.

—De cualquier forma, solamente los necesitaba para asegurarme de tu posición. Ahora, sería bueno que nos moviéramos...

—¿¡Quién demonios te crees y qué es lo que buscas? — Sasuke finalmente explotó.

—¡Sasuke! — Itachi reprendió, congelando al chico en sus pasos y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran grandes en sorpresa. No sabía que Itachi todavía sabía comportarse como un hermano mayor. La impresión le dejó mudo. Kisame suprimió la risa y siguió, ignorando la previa intervención de Sasuke.

—Hay un lugar seguro al pie de las montañas— Indicó. Itachi asintió y el par desapareció, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la espesura del bosque. Sasuke se despabiló y los siguió, alcanzando a Itachi fácilmente. Se mantuvo corriendo y brincando sobre los árboles a su lado; el hombre grande guiándoles más adelante. Y durante los minutos que duró el viaje se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando; conocía al sujeto, era de Akatsuki y lo había visto con Itachi en ocasiones anteriores. Podrían matarlo ahora, si atacaban por la espalda y no desperdiciaban energías. Pero Itachi no se veía con esa intención.

Cuando llegaron al lugar designado, un pequeño claro junto a la cascada, Sasuke notó con preocupación que Itachi lucía verdaderamente cansado; esa carrera sobre los árboles debió exigir mucho de él.

Su hermano caminó con Kisame y se sentaron sobre unas rocas adyacentes al nacimiento de la cascada. Sasuke sobreentendió que no era invitado en la conversación y se sentó en el suelo, contra el tronco de un árbol a varios metros de distancia, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso del ninja de la niebla.

—Itachi-san, podrías al menos haberte despedido— Kisame reclamó en un tono ligero, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Me temo que hubiera sido imposible en el estado que me encontraba— Itachi informó con una voz carente de emoción.

—Sí, puedo ver que fue una batalla dura para ustedes dos. No es muy sabio que anden por ahí llamando la atención. — Itachi miró de reojo a Kisame, entrecerrando la mirada y mostrando su fastidio sólo lo suficiente. Kisame no necesitaba decir aquello, Itachi lo tenía bien claro.

—Heh, lo siento. No vine aquí para enfadarte. Sólo quería asegurarme de que seguías vivo. No pensé que estuvieras con el chico...pero en fin, ya me temía que no planeabas volver de esa pelea de cualquier forma. — Itachi miró por varios momentos la corriente calma del río.

_Volver_, eso facilitaría las cosas para todos; le evitaría ser un objetivo de Akatsuki, y Sasuke podría tener más libertad también.

—¿Tienen planeado a dónde ir? — Itachi negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Los ninjas de Konoha siguen tras tu hermano. Sus otros amiguitos se dispersaron durante la pelea pero supongo que se habrán reunido después, tal vez lo estén esperando. Akatsuki está buscando al Kyuubi y averiguando si moriste, así que la frontera de Lluvia y Fuego es un dolor de cabeza para cruzar. Les convendría más ir hacia el oeste y quedarse en Pasto por algún tiempo. — Itachi escuchó la información que Kisame le proporcionaba con aparente desinterés.

—Con suerte nos volveremos a ver, Itachi-san. — El ninja de la niebla se levantó, e Itachi hizo lo mismo un segundo después. Kisame sujetó su barbilla y se inclinó para depositar un breve beso en sus labios. Itachi lo dejó ser.

—Adiós, Itachi-san. — fue despedido con la mirada inexpresiva que había aprendido a atesorar, y se marchó a sabiendas de que esos dos estaban viviendo un sueño que desgraciadamente terminaría pronto. Lo vio en los ojos de Itachi, más empañados que antes; en sus ojeras, más marcadas; en su cuerpo, más delgado y frágil… en su piel, más pálida. Kisame desapareció y se perdió instantáneamente entre las copas de los árboles.

Cuando Itachi volteó, Sasuke ya estaba frente a él, ceño fruncido y ojos rabiosos, sharingan activado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No te preocupes por él— Itachi dijo simplemente, y comenzó a caminar para pasar a un lado de Sasuke. Sin embargo, éste lo detuvo sujetando su camisa y le plantó un agresivo beso sobre sus labios. Itachi abrió los ojos incrédulo, y tras un momento, se dio cuenta de que a Sasuke no le preocupaba que un Akatsuki los hubiera localizado, o que se hubiera marchado y pudiera informar a los demás dónde estaban.

Lo que realmente le había molestado había sido ese último beso. Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa y colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke en un gesto indulgente.

—No te preocupes por él— repitió, y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste. Sasuke, todavía destilando rabia, lo siguió sin decir una palabra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Llegaron a la frontera de Pasto esa misma noche. Consideraron alojarse en una aldea de los alrededores pero Itachi prefirió pasar las horas de oscuridad a la intemperie; mientras menos ojos los vieran, mejor.

Sasuke creyó que era una mala idea, considerando que ambos necesitaban un buen descanso, pero no se opuso a los deseos del mayor, y así, una pequeña cueva fría sirvió de refugio esa noche. Sasuke recogió madera suficiente para iniciar una hoguera, y le prendió fuego con un Katon. Tomó asiento frente a Itachi, dejando la fogata entre ambos. Recogió las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre éstas para apoyar en ellas la barbilla.

Y observó a Itachi. Sus ojos fijos en la lumbre, sus pensamientos un misterio que Sasuke deseaba descubrir. Y todo era tan surreal, tenerlo enfrente y no desear matarlo, de hecho sentirse preocupado porque su hermano obviamente no estaba bien_y eres un idiota debiste insistir en quedarnos en el pueblo_.

Itachi se movió para acostarse, y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose con su capa. Sasuke se mantuvo indeciso durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y caminó silencioso hacia su hermano, se arrodilló a su lado y luego se acostó frente a él. Sasuke se sorprendió de no encontrar reacción alguna en Itachi; le pareció increíble y preocupante que se hubiera quedado dormido con tal rapidez, y que no lo hubiera sentido llegar a su lado.

Sasuke acomodó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Itachi y su frente quedó rozando la del otro, de manera que podía sentir su respiración lenta y rítmica chocar contra su rostro.

—Buenas noches...

Sasuke solamente tuvo unas cuantas horas de descanso cuando la intranquilidad de Itachi alertó sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos y usó el sharingan para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Itachi continuaba durmiendo... no, estaba inconsciente. Y temblaba y sudaba copiosamente. Sasuke tocó su rostro y lo descubrió ardiendo, su piel pegajosa y erizada.

Con cuidado lo recogió del suelo y lo acomodó, sentándose y acogiéndolo entre sus piernas. Le abrazó sin estar seguro de lo que debería hacer… ¿intentar calentar su cuerpo, o enfriarlo? Si su temperatura subía más podría resultar peligroso, pero exponerlo al frío terminaría por empeorar su fiebre.

—Itachi — Lo llamó y le movió, insistente por que despertara. Un par de minutos después finalmente Itachi entreabrió los ojos y Sasuke suspiró entrecortado, livianamente aliviado.

—Itachi, tienes fiebre… ¿qué debo hacer? — preguntó quedo, inclinándose sobre su oído. Itachi parpadeó, separó sus labios tembleques pero no dijo nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y Sasuke bufó frustrado.

—¡Itachi! —Lo removió bruscamente y consiguió despabilarlo de nuevo.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke. Sólo...déjame descansar. — Sasuke quiso replicar pero se mordió los labios, sintiéndose impotente. Enfurruñándose en preocupación, se limitó a hacer lo único que le era posible en ese momento, y atrapó el frágil cuerpo de Itachi fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Guardó vela toda la noche, hasta que en la madrugada percibió la respiración de su hermano tranquila, su temblar cesó y la calidez de su cuerpo dejó de ser alarmante. Entonces permitió a sus cansados párpados cerrarse.

Itachi despertó bien entrada la mañana, sintiéndose como si la noche anterior le hubiera robado la mitad de su vida, a la que no profetizaba muy larga de todas formas.

Se encontró celosamente atrapado por su hermano, limitado por las piernas de aquél a cada lado de su cuerpo y los brazos fuertemente enlazados sobre su pecho. Era una cárcel cálida y reconfortante, que aplacaba un poco del malestar físico general que permanecía latente.

Ladeó la cabeza cuidadosamente, sólo lo suficiente para alcanzar a apreciar el rostro de Sasuke. Lo tenía bastante cerca así que podía distinguir la mayor parte de los detalles que lo conformaban, si bien la imagen a veces parecía sacudirse. Todavía conservaba rasgos aniñados que se hacían menos evidentes cuando se hallaba despierto. Pero justo así, Sasuke se acoplaba con enternecedora perfección a la los recuerdos que Itachi guardaba de su niñez.

Se lamentó tener que extraerlo de su sueño; estaba seguro de que sería casi medio día, y si Sasuke no había despertado más temprano debió ser porque se mantuvo en vigilia durante la noche, por su culpa obviamente. Sin embargo, era apremiante continuar.

—Sasuke. — Itachi esperó unos segundos, pero el menor no dio señales de haberlo escuchado. Entonces levantó un brazo y tocó el rostro de Sasuke con una caricia perezosa a la que aquél respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces antes de fijarse en Itachi y reaccionar abriéndose grandes, brillantes y aliviados.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció el mayor. Sasuke se repuso de su previa emoción y asintió con un sólido movimiento de su cabeza, recordando de pronto la realidad que los había llevado ahí.

Caminaron algunas horas entre la espesura sin un rumbo fijo y en silencio. En cierto momento vieron pasar un águila mensajera pero no había manera de saber si tenía algo que ver con ellos. Y al atardecer, Itachi expresó la sorpresiva sugerencia de detenerse en el siguiente poblado que encontraran.

Así fue que al toparse con un pequeño cúmulo de civilización decidieron quedarse ahí para comer, en espera de escuchar alguna noticia que los involucrara y les proporcionara una mejor idea acerca de su situación. Pero era un lugar muy aislado del agitado mundo ninja, donde la principal preocupación de los habitantes era la época de sequía que se avecinaba.

—Espera aquí — Itachi ordenó, dejando a Sasuke solo en el pequeño merendero. El menor le dirigió una mirada intrigada pero obedeció.

Itachi anduvo sin prisas por las callejuelas del pequeño pueblo, preguntando con discreción a un par de transeúntes sobre lo que buscaba. Finalmente fue guiado al humilde establecimiento de una viejecilla. Era un cuarto diminuto lleno de estantes abarrotados con recipientes de todos tamaños, donde la gran cantidad de penetrantes olores químicos formaban una desagradable atmósfera.

—¿Es usted la boticaria?

—Así es, muchacho. — La mujer de poca estatura contestó sin voltear ni cesar la tarea que llevaba a cabo de guardar unos frascos en diversas cajas.

—Necesito algunas medicinas.

Finalmente la vieja detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó al joven y lo miró inquisitivamente por largos segundos, de pies a cabeza, tomando nota mental de cada detalle de su fisionomía. Itachi elevó las cejas ligeramente, aguardando con la esperanza de que tal incómodo estudio tuviera algún motivo de ser.

Luego sin decir una palabra la mujer se alejó y rebuscó entre sus anaqueles. Volvió con Itachi y le entregó un puñado de raíces diversas envueltas en un paño.

—No servirán de mucho — Advirtió. Itachi asintió en agradecimiento de todas formas.

Volvió para alcanzar a Sasuke, y lo encontró de pie fuera del lugar donde habían comido, listo para emprender la marcha.

Durante su tiempo a solas, Sasuke logró recordar la ubicación de algunos escondites de los que Orochimaru tenía esparcidos por todos los países. Itachi lo escuchó con atención, sopesando la idea de utilizar tales localizaciones, y al mismo tiempo pensando en lo increíble que todavía le parecía que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de derrotar al legendario Sannin. Simplemente le resultaba en demasía difícil creer al hermano que en tiempos de antaño le reclamaba por no ayudarlo a mejorar en el lanzamiento de kunais, como el ninja mortal en el que indudablemente se había convertido.

Abandonaron ese tranquilo pueblo entre las sombras del anochecer. Y confiando en la memoria de Sasuke, Itachi se dejó guiar. _A donde fuera._

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos perdía la noción de que se engañaban a sí mismos. ¿A dónde planeaban llegar? El mundo no era infinito, los escondites se acabarían tarde o temprano; un día azaroso, alguien los reconocería. Y no eran tan ingenuos como para creer que Naruto, después de años siguiendo a Sasuke con admirable necedad, se iba a rendir en su búsqueda de un día para otro.

Pero por el momento los unía ese escape hacia la nada. Y si al menos durante un par de horas en medio de la noche podían sentirse totalmente ignorados por el universo, entonces el gasto de energías en esa huida ilógica valía la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

*lemon*

-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5:**

**-.-.-.-**

Se trataba de una construcción subterránea. Paredes enmohecidas, aire estancado cargado de humedad que causaba a su piel sentirse pegajosa.

Sasuke estiró las piernas que hasta entonces había mantenido recogidas. Miró de soslayo el rostro pálido que descansaba sobre su hombro, perteneciente al protagonista de los inquietos pensamientos que no le habían dejado dormir.

Alcanzó una mano de aquél, que reposaba lívida en el piso. La acarició primero con movimientos livianos, luego la giró con delicadeza para ver la palma y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Itachi. Notó que las uñas de aquél habían perdido el tinte negro casi por completo, y enarcó una ceja al percatarse de que todavía usaba el anillo de Akatsuki.

_Escarlata._

Sasuke cayó en cuenta de que no había visto el sharingan de Itachi desde aquél día en que le hizo conocer su pasado. Un día crucial que hasta entonces sólo había imaginado en sus más salvajes sueños.

En aquél momento los ojos de Itachi le habían provocado un fuego interno, calmo e invisible, que consumió sus previas creencias, evaporó el odio fabricado y lo obligó a recordar cómo se amaba a esa persona. Y estaba seguro de que ese fuego no se había extinguido del todo… había quedado latente dentro de él y se encendía cada vez que posaba los ojos sobre Itachi.

Pero había afectado más de lo que debía, porque definitivamente no estaba amando a su hermano de la manera en que solía hacerlo.

El sentimiento se había deformado; ya no había ciega admiración ni inocente cariño. Ahora se veía perturbado por una mezcla de enfermiza dependencia y férreo deseo de propiedad hacia lo que ya tenía justo al lado.

Minutos después, Itachi entreabrió los ojos al sentir un peso constrictor sobre él. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocarse en un rostro que le miraba atento, muy cerca del suyo. Sasuke se inclinó a probar sus labios sin reserva, y se acomodó con mayor libertad sobre sus caderas. Al sentirlo removerse, Itachi se percató de que la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Sasuke se hallaba desnuda. Lo comprobó al posar lánguidas manos sobre un par de rodillas suaves, y en respuesta aquél apretó los muslos en torno a sus costados. Desde el fondo de la garganta de Itachi surgió un sonidito agradado que Sasuke comió ávidamente a besos.

Ante la súbita manera en que fue extraído de su descanso, Itachi reaccionó de la única forma en que podía tratándose de Sasuke. Se dejó maleable entre sus manos, permitió que las caricias precipitadas estremecieran su cuerpo exhausto, recibió los avances de una lengua sedienta dentro de su boca, contestó a los insinuantes vaivenes de caderas con unos propios más discretos. Aceptó todo lo que su desbocado hermano quiso darle y reciprocó en la medida que su cansancio se lo consintió.

Las manos temblorosas de Sasuke se enzarzaron en una corta batalla contra los pantalones del otro. Liberó el miembro de Itachi y lo estimuló entre sus dedos, compensando la torpeza con sincera dedicación. Cuando lo sintió suficientemente rígido alzó sus caderas y se acomodó para recibirlo. Y arrepintiéndose enseguida de haberlo hecho con tanta prisa, siseó de dolor y se mantuvo inmóvil, sus dedos engarrotados sobre los hombros del mayor. Este, por otra parte, trataba de evitar que sus labios terminaran formando una sonrisa divertida.

—No deberías ser tan impaciente, Sasuke— murmuró con una voz más grave de lo normal, y consoló al menor con un beso demorado sobre su cálida frente. Sasuke masculló algo ininteligible y se inclinó hacia su hermano, sin dejar de aferrarse a sus hombros con ambas manos. Recargó la cabeza sobre el punto donde se unían las clavículas de aquél, inhaló el olor de su piel de manera ambiciosa y exhaló entrecortadamente, presa de una agridulce fiebre.

Itachi acarició devotamente los muslos trémulos del otro. Luego deslizó una mano sobre su espalda baja y lo incitó a moverse, sintiendo que su propio cuerpo necesitaba desesperadamente un avance.

Sasuke cedió, logrando reponerse a su inicial incomodidad rápidamente al concentrarse en todo lo que su hermano era en esos momentos, en cada lugar donde los dedos de aquel tocaban y los placenteros escalofríos que los incesantes roces entre sus cuerpos despertaban.

Sus movimientos no tardaron en tornarse delirantes, balanceándose apresurado contra las caderas que se acoplaban complacientemente a su ritmo, hallando constante incitación en los jadeos que humedecían su flequillo y las manos que apretaban posesivamente sus músculos.

Echó un vistazo al rostro de Itachi, descubriéndolo extrañamente concentrado, y estuvo seguro de haber notado la fugaz presencia de un tono carmesí en sus ojos. Fuera su imaginación o no, por alguna inexplicable razón multiplicó su excitación en creces; hizo al fuego imaginario que Itachi había sembrado en él atizarse violento.

Sintiendo que se quemaba por completo, Sasuke persiguió su alivio. Gruñó ansioso contra el tenso cuello de Itachi, y se le antojó morderlo mientras explotaba de placer. Su cuerpo se tornó lánguido en cuestión de instantes, y sólo respondió con suaves gemiditos a los últimos acercamientos erráticos que el otro necesitó para terminar.

Sasuke dio un respingo cuando Itachi se deslizó fuera de él, y se movió perezosamente para consolidar el abrazo que los unía. Sin despegarse del mayor, y sintiendo que cada rincón de su cuerpo latía placenteramente, Sasuke se rindió al gozoso estupor que siguió. Los latidos acelerados del corazón de Itachi lo arrullaron, y durmió profundamente durante el par de horas que restó de oscuridad.

En la madrugada fue alertado por insistentes sacudidas que Itachi dio sobre su hombro, y abrió los ojos con renuencia, para enseguida interrogar a su hermano con un gesto mortificado.

—Hay alguien en los alrededores— soltó el mayor. Y notó con curiosidad la manera en que el rostro de Sasuke adquiría súbita rigidez, despidiéndose de toda emoción.

Sasuke se apresuró a levantarse, arregló sus ropas, recogió su katana. Y de un parpadeo a otro sus ojos irradiaban un rojo vivo y amenazante, estremecedores.

Los ojos que Orochimaru y Deidara vieron en sus últimos momentos, concluyó Itachi.

Abandonaron el refugio y avanzaron sigilosos, manteniendo prudente distancia uno del otro, pero no tanta como para perder el contacto de sus miradas.

Cuando identificaron a los merodeadores, Sasuke exhaló relajándose rápidamente, e Itachi lo dejó avanzar solo.

A cada paso que dio, Sasuke se sintió un poco más estúpido. Cayó en cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido continuar utilizando antiguos escondites de Orochimaru para resguardarse.

Por supuesto que Karin podría guiar al resto del Team Hebi a cada uno de ellos.

El trío se percató de su presencia y de pronto tres pares de ojos se clavaron interesados sobre él para apreciar su lento avance.

—Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? —Karin indagó, manteniendo ambas manos sujetas contra su pecho mientras estudiaba preocupadamente al joven Uchiha, mirándole de pies a cabeza. Sasuke se limitó a afirmar un par de veces con la cabeza, y finalmente se detuvo a un par de metros frente a los otros.

—Heh, por un momento pensé que habías vuelto a Konoha—Suigetsu comentó con una mueca burlona.

—No planeo regresar a Konoha…— Sasuke mantuvo los ojos fijos en el césped.

—Pero tampoco puedo seguir con ustedes. — Percibió a los tres dar respingos simultáneos.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio de cinco segundos. Juugo parpadeó dudoso, Suigetsu se rascó la nuca y enarcó sus cejas, incrédulo. Y Karin se convirtió en la personificación de la angustia.

—Sasuke, es peligroso que andes solo, nosotros podemos ayudarte…—la pelirroja insistió sin disimular la desesperación porque Sasuke no los despidiera así nada más.

—No estoy solo. —Karin parpadeó, quedando estupefacta durante la mitad de un segundo, para después agachar un poco el rostro.

La chica ya sabía eso. Había percibido el chakra de Sasuke y su acompañante rato atrás.

—Entonces… ¿nosotros…?

—No lo abrumes más Karin— Juugo finalmente intervino.

Él les había dado libertad, no podían exigirle nada más. Sasuke se sintió culpable, le parecía que los estaba abandonado de cierta manera… pero ahora lo único que le concernía era Itachi; ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo como para no aprovechar el poco o mucho que pudiera quedarles.

Y es que Sasuke no estaba ciego. Podía darse cuenta de que Itachi se había convertido en un frágil reflejo de su antiguo ser, que su recuperación era horrorosamente lenta, y parecía comenzar a estancarse paulatinamente. Sasuke cuidaría de él, ése era su nuevo objetivo. No tenía energías que gastar en Team Hebi o en Konoha.

—Tch— Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Nos vemos entonces, Sasuke — dijo cambiando su peso de pie y descansando un brazo sobre el mango de su espada en una actitud despreocupada. Karin volteó hacia el de cabellos blancos con alarma visible en su mirada; había esperado que los tres pudieran convencer al joven Uchiha de seguir trabajando juntos, la meta era lo de menos. Pero enseguida Juugo también mostró su aceptación a la decisión del pelinegro, al acercarse y extenderle amistosamente su mano derecha.

A Sasuke le sorprendió brevemente el gesto, pero tomó la mano ofrecida estrechándola en despedida. Sabía que de entre ese excéntrico trío, Juugo era el único que quizás lo necesitaba de verdad. Y por un momento vaciló en su resolución, pero el otro chico sonrió comprensivo.

—Cuídate, Sasuke— Karin suspiró desconsolada. Y sobreponiéndose a su bochorno se acercó para atrapar a Sasuke en un abrazo tembloroso y fugaz que el chico permitió sin inmutarse.

Luego, los tres ninjas renegados le dieron la espalda y continuaron su camino, desapareciendo entre los árboles con asombrosa inmediatez y sin producir un sonido, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El cielo se había aclarado lo suficiente como para que la luna no se pudiera distinguir. La falta de oscuridad protectora tornó a sus sentidos aún más paranoicos.

Sasuke se apresuró entre el bosque para volver con Itachi. Tenían que avanzar de inmediato; cualquiera que los buscara podría haber seguido el rastro de Team Hebi hasta ese lugar.

Encontró a su hermano descansando sentado al pie de un árbol. Aquél lo recibió con una mirada impasible; el predecible regreso del menor sólo corroboraba la conclusión que había alcanzado un par de minutos atrás.

—Será mejor que continuemos…— Itachi asintió, pero no mostró intención alguna de levantarse. Sasuke tensó un poco los labios, preocupado.

—¿Itachi? — caminó hasta él y se arrodilló enfrente, angustiado porque Itachi parecía verlo sin realmente hacerlo, como si su mirada cenicienta lo atravesara por completo.

_Continuar_. Para el mayor ese ambiguo plan era sencillo de aceptar; Itachi no tenía nada que perder.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad de que estaba siendo egoísta al abandonarse a las decisiones de Sasuke cómodamente. Sasuke quería a Itachi con él, y para éste complacer al otro no significaba ningún sacrificio.

Itachi solía pensar que él se había martirizado por Sasuke aquella noche en que asesinó a su familia excluyéndolo a él y dándole una razón para vivir, aunque fuera odiándolo.

Pero era Sasuke quien lo estaba eligiendo a él por sobre todo lo demás. Y no resultaba la primera vez que lo hacía. Había sido la historia de su vida; elegir a Itachi como lo más preciado en su niñez, elegir perseguir a Itachi en lugar de la posibilidad de una vida tranquila en Konoha, elegir salvarle la vida a Itachi sobre su propia necesidad de venganza. Y ahora una vez más se alejaba de todo por él.

—Debes regresar a Konoha, Sasuke. —Los ojos del menor se engrandecieron ligeramente, y lucieron más oscuros que nunca.

—¿Hablas en serio? —las agudas pupilas titilaban en reclamo — ¡Es por Konoha que sucedió todo esto! — convirtió sus manos en puños contra el pasto, sentía a su sangre calentarse de furia de tan sólo pensar en el egoísmo de Konoha. Y la actitud de su hermano en esos momentos lo irritaba todavía más; Itachi no dejaba de verlo fijamente, con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

—No sé cuánto tiempo me queda. —Sasuke palideció al instante, y sintió que sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. Los apretó más fuerte, hasta que hormiguearon de dolor. Parpadeó una, dos veces, sus ojos bajaron al suelo, luego volvieron vacilantes a posarse sobre el rostro imperturbable de su hermano.

No sabía qué decir. Sentía a su propia mandíbula demasiado tensa como para siquiera abrir la boca y expulsar alguna palabra. El silencio se implantó por unos minutos en los que Sasuke luchó por darle vuelta a la situación. Simplemente no iba a aceptar lo que Itachi le estaba diciendo con tan escalofriante seguridad.

—Estarás bien… — de alguna u otra forma, tenía que ser así —, buscaremos un médico, o... podríamos ir con la abuela-gata, quizás sepa cómo ayudarnos. — Sasuke dirigió una suplicante mirada a Itachi. _Déjame esperanzarme._

Sin replicar, el mayor parpadeó lentamente y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Miró al chico que quedó a sus pies, y extendió una mano hacia los negros cabellos para alborotarlos con un roce y apreciar destellos azul abismal.

—Hagamos eso último— sugirió. En reflejo Sasuke alzó la mirada, y experimentó una inmediata infusión de energías. Se puso de pie y emprendieron el camino de inmediato.

Tendrían que retroceder un poco en sus pasos pero eso era lo que menos podría preocuparle a Sasuke, aunque equivaliera a rogar ser encontrados.

Itachi contaba con eso y le confirmaba que Sasuke era capaz de perder la perspectiva de las cosas por él.

Anduvieron sin descansar hasta llegar a las ruinas de la abandonada ciudad al atardecer, y se dirigieron hacia el almacén sin demoras. Todas las calles parecían idénticas, era un lugar que provocaba escalofríos y una sensación de incomodidad, cual si guardara una oscura historia. Nada nuevo para los Uchiha, quienes se orientaron con facilidad.

Sasuke esperó a Itachi afuera de la vivienda de la abuela por iniciativa propia. No había estado seguro de querer escuchar lo que la viejecilla tendría que decirle a su hermano, pero se arrepintió de no haberlo acompañado cuando apenas un minuto después sus manos ya sudaban por la desesperación. Cambió el peso de pie y su mirada no elegía un sitio donde posarse por más de tres segundos.

Mientras tanto, Itachi se sentía igual de impaciente por salir del cuarto donde estaba. La mirada lastimera que la abuela-gata le dirigía lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada por ti. — La mujer bajó la vista y aspiró por su pipa. Suspiró con melancolía y arrugó la nariz.

—Se arriesgaron inútilmente viniendo hasta acá. —Volvió a clavar los ojos en el joven.

Sin prestarle realmente mucha atención a la abuela, Itachi inclinó el rostro lo suficiente para apreciar al gatito que se restregó confianzudo contra su pierna derecha.

— ¿Los ninjas de Konoha han pasado por aquí? — Era lo único que le interesaba.

—No, pero no deben andar muy lejos… algunos gatos han estado inquietos—informó sin dejar de acariciar el gordo felino que yacía en su regazo.

—Pueden descansar aquí pero deberían marcharse cuanto antes. — Itachi aceptó las palabras de la abuela y volvió con Sasuke.

Lo encontró acuclillado en el suelo, enlazando las manos nerviosamente, y le vio ponerse de pie apenas lo percibió cerca.

—¿Y bien, qué te dijo…?

—Ya debes saberlo— Itachi contestó sin rodeos. En inmediata reacción los ojos de Sasuke se inundaron de lágrimas furiosas, que sin demora quedaron ocultas tras párpados que se apretaron con demasiada energía. Se sintió invadido por un pánico inmensurable, y sabía que por más que intentara no podría evitar que esas lágrimas escurrieran.

Itachi estudió las líneas de gruesas y húmedas pestañas por unos momentos, antes de sujetar el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos y limpiar la humedad que se atrevía a manchar sus mejillas. Sin más dilación acudió a consolar al menor, presionando sus labios sobre los de aquél con devoción.

Sasuke respondió con absoluto descontrol, liberando todo su miedo y frustración en ese beso; explorando con alocados movimientos de su lengua la cálida boca del mayor, asegurándose de memorizar a la perfección el sabor de su saliva y la textura de su lengua; ansió consumir a su hermano antes de que otros factores se lo quitaran.

Y aunque Itachi quisiera demostrar entereza, la realidad era que la desesperanza que Sasuke no dudaba en expresar era compartida por ambos, y se le hacía tan vívida en esos momentos que su propio corazón parecía encogerse punzantemente dentro de su pecho. Correspondió con la debida vehemencia a los labios del menor, dejó que éste lo empujara hasta topar con la pared tras de sí, y tomándolo de la cintura lo atrajo lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo

Enseguida sintió las manos de aquél en sus costados, aferrándose con necedad a su ropa.

Luego uno de esos puños lo soltó y se estampó rabioso en la pared a sus espaldas. Sasuke dio por terminado el amargo beso para escupir un sollozo ahogado, y recargó la frente sobre el pecho de Itachi. Ahí lloró su impotencia en silencio, e Itachi llevó una mano a la nuca de Sasuke y acarició cariñosamente la línea donde nacían sus cabellos hasta percibir que paulatinamente se calmaba.

Una vez que el apesadumbrado muchacho accedió a despegarse de él, caminaron sin prisas por las tenebrosas y silenciosas calles, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Si había algo que decir para romper el silencio, a ninguno de los dos se les ocurría que podría ser.

Ocuparon uno de los tantos edificios vacíos para descansar. Itachi no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una cama así que fue un cambio bienvenido. Sasuke, exhausto del viaje sin escalas que habían hecho hasta ahí, así como ansioso por despejar el agobio de su mente, no tardó en caer dormido tras acurrucarse a un costado del mayor.

Y una vez que eso sucedió, Itachi dejó el cómodo lecho y se escabulló sigilosamente fuera de ahí.

Sabía que Sasuke se enfadaría con él y probablemente no entendería, pero Itachi sentía que ya era tiempo de tomar algo de responsabilidad por lo que había ocasionado.

Exploró con perseverancia los bosques aledaños en busca de cualquier pista de Naruto y sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse irritado cuando casi una hora pasó sin que hubiera obtenido algún resultado; Sasuke no tardaría en despertar… si es que no lo había hecho todavía.

Entonces finalmente percibió una presencia cercana.

— ¡Naruto!—El joven ninja detuvo su alocada carrera abruptamente. Retrocedió cauteloso hasta encontrar quién le llamaba, y lo halló de pie en medio de un pequeño claro, totalmente expuesto, rechazando la protección de las sombras.

El boquiabierto _kage bunshin_ lo miró por algunos segundos, perforándolo con grandes ojos color cielo. Y se esfumó.

Itachi sólo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos para enfrentarse con el verdadero Naruto, que venía acompañado por un enorme mastín, una niña de ojos incoloros y un jounin que le parecía lejanamente familiar.

El chico que quería ser hermano de su hermano lo atacó sin pensar.

—¿Qué has hecho con Sasuke?

A juzgar por su cólera, Naruto habría llegado a conclusiones bastante terroríficas sobre lo que había sido de Sasuke, pensó Itachi.

—Sólo quiero hablar, Naruto. — Y al igual que la última vez que lo intentó, el necio muchacho se lo estaba dificultando. Itachi continuó evadiendo sus ataques con relativa facilidad pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de hallar graciosa la alteración del chico.

—¡Naruto! — Yamato llamó con alarma, para enseguida comenzar a formar sellos de Mokuton con sus manos.

Itachi notó un cambio en la mirada de Naruto; un revelador destello feral. Supo que la alarma del jounin tenía fundamentos, y lo confirmó cuando activó el sharingan y pudo apreciar el chakra del Kyuubi retando al de su anfitrión. Esa simple acción exigió demasiada energía de su parte y se arrepintió de ello inmediatamente; prácticamente podía sentir a sus pupilas ardiendo y deteriorándose segundo a segundo y a todas sus energías desvaneciéndose.

Tuvo que sobreponerse para esquivar la ofensiva del descontrolado Jinchuuriki, y utilizó un genjutsu sencillo para desconcentrar al impetuoso rubio.

Su cuerpo renegó ante el uso de esa técnica que no hace mucho le habría costado un suspiro de esfuerzo. Y sufrió la condenatoria certeza de que no le quedaban más fuerzas para ser un shinobi cuando se vio obligado a enterrar una rodilla en el suelo. Luego, sintiendo que su cuerpo no daba para más, se tendió sobre su costado, una mano cubriendo sus ojos.

Se hizo prometer que si sobrevivía a ese episodio, no forzaría su mirada a tornarse roja nunca más.

El rubio lo observaba enfurecido, pero al menos en sus cinco sentidos, y expectante a lo que tuviera que decir. El nuevo problema era que Itachi no se sentía capaz de expulsar una sola palabra.

— ¡Itachi! —Al escuchar la voz de su hermano Itachi supuso que de cierta forma había logrado su objetivo. Él ya no podía seguir huyendo con Sasuke, y Naruto no lo dejaría ir a ninguna parte. Así que cuando percibió a Sasuke llegar a su lado y se vio envuelto en un semi abrazo nervioso, pudo cerrar los ojos con cierta tranquilidad.

Sasuke no sabía por dónde empezar. Se debatía consigo mismo sobre sus próximas acciones; por una parte ansiaba voltear y hacerle pagar a Naruto por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho para dejar a Itachi en tales lamentables condiciones. Y al mismo tiempo sentía que su cuerpo nunca sería capaz de despegarse del mayor sin importar cuántas veces lo ordenara su mente.

Escuchó a Naruto llamarlo pero no le regaló más que una mirada iracunda y fugaz, para enseguida volver a posar ojos ónix que se suavizaron en un parpadeo, sobre la figura de su hermano.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — La voz de Sakura, y la presencia de varios shinobis más.

Sasuke los ignoró a todos. No tenía ojos más que para el pálido rostro de su hermano, ni oídos más que para su horrorosamente calma respiración.

No quería tener que explicarse. No quería que escucharan cómo había vivido tan patéticamente hasta ahora, persiguiendo un espejismo. Y sobre todo, no quería tener que pedirles ayuda.

Así que los odió en silencio. Los odió inmensamente por necesitarlos.


	7. Chapter 7

:-:-:

**Capítulo 7**

:-:-:

Al despertar supo que estaba en Konoha porque su cuerpo restaurado sólo podía ser producto de las técnicas de cierta Hokage.

Y tal como la primera vez que cerró los ojos pensando que no volvería a abrirlos nunca más, Sasuke estaba ahí.

La sensación de _déjà vu_ continuó al ponderar cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. Al menos un día, supuso, al notar que Sasuke usaba ropas distintas, y pudo adivinar que prestadas, gracias a lo chillón de los tonos que no concordaban con los gustos del menor.

En su diáfana mirada pudo leer alivio pero también cierta animosidad mal disimulada.

—Si querías volver a Konoha podrías habérmelo dicho…

—Mi única intención era estar contigo, Sasuke. — Soltó irreflexivo, y casi pudo respirar la sorpresa del otro.

Itachi nunca había usado palabras para expresar que deseaba estar a su lado, así que Sasuke fue incapaz de reprimir un leve bochorno.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo quedarnos aquí— musitó al levantarse de la silla para ir a sentarse en la cama que Itachi ocupaba. Un brazo de aquél se recargó sobre sus piernas.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Itachi…— entonó reproche y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Esa actitud complaciente del mayor era lo que les había hecho pasar un mal rato innecesario.

Itachi sólo sonrió y extendió la mano para golpear suavemente la frente del menor con sus dedos índice y medio. Sasuke, para variar, no se enfurruñó.

Itachi tuvo que permanecer en el hospital por unos cuantos días más, no porque necesitara los cuidados, pues Tsunade había hecho suficiente para calmar la mayoría de sus molestias, sino porque el consejo de la aldea todavía estaba tratando de armar la historia tras la masacre de los Uchiha. Admitir haber dado esa orden no era algo que los fuera a colocar en una opinión positiva con el público, así que lo estaban manejando con cautela.

De vez en cuando enviaban a algún _anbu_ enmascarado a preguntarle detalles, y estaba seguro de que tampoco dejaron en paz a Sasuke. Su hermano lucía bastante atareado el día que lo fue a buscar cuando lo dieron de alta. Venía acompañado de Naruto y Sakura, y por la cara del menor, aquellos se habían pegado a él en contra de su voluntad.

Efectivamente, Sasuke quería que la primera experiencia de Itachi en las calles de Konoha fuera discreta; él había tenido suficiente atención durante los últimos días y no quería imaginar lo que sería para el mayor. Pero sus amigos rara vez lo dejaban solo, y le daba la impresión de que querían resarcir los años desde que perdieron contacto. Pese a la mortificación que demostraba, tenía que admitir que no le molestaba del todo, le provocaba un divertido fastidio que pensó nunca volver a experimentar tras abandonar la aldea.

Itachi saludó al pequeño grupo con parquedad y salieron para dirigirse al departamento que Sasuke había dejado desocupado años atrás.

La pequeña procesión se movió lo más rápido posible guiados por un impaciente Sasuke que mantenía la mirada fija en sus zapatos, tratando de ignorar vistazos curiosos y cuchicheos de toda índole que surgían a su paso.

Cuando llegaron a su antiguo departamento no le importó romper con su imagen de entereza para suspirar aliviado. Itachi se adelantó al interior dejando a Sasuke batallando por deshacerse de sus acompañantes.

— ¡No te olvides que quedamos en Ichiraku Ramen más tarde!

— No dudes en llamarme si tu hermano llega a sentirse mal, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió distraído a los gritos de Naruto y los murmullos de Sakura, los despidió cortantemente y cerró la puerta.

Se adentró para alcanzar a Itachi y guiarlo en un recorrido por el lugar. Un recorrido hilarantemente breve. Era un sitio poco espacioso, apenas lo suficientemente grande para alojar a un alma, conformado solamente por un cuarto personal con una sola ventana, un baño y una cocineta.

— Ya conseguiremos algo más grande…—Sasuke se rascó la nuca sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Itachi no dio señales de notar la incomodidad del menor, ya que se encontraba ensimismado en absorber cada diminuto detalle del lugar donde su hermano había pasado el resto de la infancia que él arruinó.

Se sentía un tanto indigno de estar ahí… no dudaba que su antigua vivienda en el distrito Uchiha cargada de recuerdos amargos y sumida en pavoroso silencio resultaría más adecuada para él. Pero Sasuke lo miraría como un desquiciado si osaba expresar esa perturbadora idea.

—Itachi…

— ¿Hm?

— ¿De verdad te sientes mejor?

— Sí. — No estaba seguro de cuánto habría retrocedido su enfermedad, y realmente no se sentía muy interesado en preguntarle los detalles a Tsunade. Sin mayores ambiciones, se limitaría a aceptar el relativo bienestar que experimentaba actualmente y a olvidarse de la sangre Uchiha que corría por sus venas; de ahora en adelante sus ojos se colorearían exclusivamente con un aburrido tono plomizo.

No quería arriesgarse a que la imagen de Sasuke se tornara aún más borrosa.

Volteó hacia él y se vio irremediablemente antojado de llevar una mano hacia su rostro. Acarició con detenimiento el contorno de su mandíbula, estudió la textura de sus labios con toques suaves del pulgar, recorrió con ambiciosas pupilas el marco de su cara. Consiguió que Sasuke lo mirara ansioso y luego actuara en base a ese sentir, tirando de su ropa y estirando el cuello para alcanzar a pedir un beso.

Mostrándose atento, Itachi separó los labios para recibirlo y permitió que sus lenguas se enredaran juguetonas, cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ese intercambio y lograr que las sensaciones se intensificaran. Sasuke gimió hondo en su garganta y cambió el ángulo de su cabeza reforzando ávidamente el contacto.

Obedeciendo un capricho fortuito, enredó las manos en el cabello de Itachi y le libró de su coleta, afianzó sus dedos en la nuca del mayor y profundizó el beso, arqueándose contra el cuerpo de quien lo abrazaba con afán.

Luego, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en busca de la cama. Itachi lo siguió hipnotizado por los labios que se habían apartado y suspiraban tentadores. Sasuke se recostó e Itachi lo cubrió con su peso, sus piernas se intercalaron y el menor continuó moviéndolas, provocando al otro con traviesos roces.

La cama era estrecha, pero en esos momentos tal detalle estaba lejos de ser un inconveniente.

Itachi supuso que quizás podría habituarse a ese lugar. Ya se imaginaba pasar cada ocaso amontonado con Sasuke en el pequeño lecho, el calor que el otro emitía sintiéndose como propio, su aroma a bosque invadiéndole la nariz constantemente…

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de noches. Las mañanas, por otra parte, se revelarían como un reto.

Pronto descubrió que los días en Konoha eran largos, cuando no los recordaba así. A su memoria venían jornadas agitadas que comenzaban en la madrugada y terminaban a medianoche pero que transcurrían en un parpadeo, siempre habiendo una u otra obligación que cumplir.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era estar con Sasuke, seguirlo cual muda sombra a donde aquél le invitara ir, vigilarlo a distancia cuando sus amigos lo arrastraban fuera, y nada más. Tenía presente que con su silencioso comportamiento probablemente parecería un enfermo acosador, pero no iba a poder sacudirse con facilidad la taciturna forma de ser que los años le habían moldeado.

Además, todo se trataba de Sasuke. El regreso triunfal de aquél que había librado a Konoha de una de sus peores amenazas: Orochimaru. Y volvía con el hermano renegado, tras exponer una verdad escandalosa y perdonarlo magnánimamente.

Eran la comidilla del pueblo y las constantes miradas le recordaban a Itachi una época lejana que repudiaba tanto como añoraba. La admiración hacia el pequeño genio Uchiha era ahora la admiración hacia los últimos Uchiha que redimieron al clan. Pero se trataba de un sentimiento forzado, algo que la gente todavía no creía. En esos ojos había también temor hacia lo que no podían comprender, porque después todo, ninguna otra persona en Konoha estaría dispuesta a acabar con su familia por el bienestar de la aldea. Itachi seguía siendo un monstruo, sólo que ahora socialmente aceptado.

Decir que Itachi se sentía descolocado en Konoha era poco, pero no olvidaba que quien importaba era Sasuke. Su vida había sido una serie de decisiones pensando en lo mejor para él y aunque quizás hubiera errado alguna vez, no iba a cambiar su metodología a estas alturas.

Observar a Sasuke convivir con Naruto, Sakura u otros resultaba en un ejercicio interesante, a veces conmovedor, otras veces desesperante. Itachi podía percibir -porque no se dedicaba a otra cosa- la incomodidad de su hermano, que iba y venía en oleadas trayendo confusión a aquellos ojos negros. Y si bien se sentía impotente por no poder apartar ese conflicto que Sasuke batallaba consigo mismo, era consciente de que la responsabilidad de ello recaía ahora sobre las personas que retenían a su hermano ahí: su verdadera familia.

Sasuke y él no eran familia. No se querían como familia, no se trataban como familia.

Dependían enfermizamente uno del otro y caían víctimas de una atracción recíproca inapelable como las almas gemelas que eran, pero Itachi se encargó de destruir los lazos familiares con sus acciones y mentiras. Y si lo analizaba de manera egoísta se sorprendía concluyendo que quizás así fue lo mejor, o la obsesión mutua no hubiera alcanzado los límites que al presente causaban miradas rebosantes de deseo, no habrían labios que buscaran hambrientos los suyos o un cuerpo enardecido que se tendiera junto a él en la cama.

Pero para que Sasuke pudiera acoplarse adecuadamente a su nueva familia, debía cortar todo lazo con la anterior...

La mirada del chico se desviaba en _aquella_ dirección con asombrosa frecuencia, e Itachi se preguntaba si el mismo Sasuke se percataría de ello. Verlo voltear hacia allá le causaba náuseas, una agitación a la que no estaba acostumbrado y que comenzaba a afectarlo en creces con cada día que pasaba.

Y una noche finalmente decidió actuar guiado por el anhelo de liberar a Sasuke por completo. De liberarse él mismo también, quizás.

Se despidió besando la nívea piel del hombro desnudo que se exhibía frente a su rostro. El chico dormido al que mantenía preso entre sus brazos murmuró alguna cosa sin sentido y llevó una mano lánguida hacia la zona atentada. Sus dedos adormilados rascaron con pereza, e Itachi recordó el pernicioso diseño que solía adornar ese punto del cuerpo de su hermano; una marca inadmisible que él hizo desaparecer.

Sasuke volvió a tranquilizarse y continuó durmiendo.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y dejó el departamento con el claro objetivo de eliminar otro vestigio de dolor más.

El pueblo se vio alertado por las enormes llamaradas que convirtieron esa noche en una anormalmente iluminada, y muchos se acercaron a curiosear, algunos recordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que esa parte de Konoha siquiera existía. El distrito Uchiha no era más que ruinas de un fragmento oscuro de la historia que algunos preferían ignorar.

Sasuke despertó alertado por el barullo de los vecinos. Se descubrió solo y el sinsabor comenzó a asentarse, algo en el interior de su pecho punzó con un presentimiento angustioso. Sintió ganas de maldecir a Itachi por la terrible manía de abandonarlo de esa manera, mientras se distraía en sueños.

Se asomó por la ventana y únicamente necesitó divisar la incandescente luz proveniente de aquella significativa dirección para atar una deducción inmediata.

Saltó fuera de ahí con una agilidad desorbitada.

— ¡Itachi!— Sasuke simuló volar sobre los techos, retando la capacidad de sus pulmones al moverse a una velocidad insospechada, su corazón amenazando con cada ruidoso latido la posibilidad de estallar. Pero él se hizo sordo y sólo obedeció al magnetismo de las flamas.

Al llegar al límite del área incendiada se detuvo de golpe por la impresión.

Era hermoso y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Se sintió seducido por la calidez de los colores, placenteramente agobiado por el aumento de temperatura en el ambiente, inquieto e incitado por la siniestra catástrofe.

Sacudió la cabeza despidiéndose del hechizo, se abrió paso entre la multitud con urgencia, e ignoró voces familiares que le llamaron al verlo dirigirse decidido hacia el infierno que se había formado en esas calles que le vieron crecer y destruirse.

Gritó el nombre de su hermano una vez tras otra, sin medir los límites de su propia garganta, y se dispuso a iniciar una nueva carrera listo a adentrarse en el amenazante calor. Sin embargo, un par de manos le impidieron avanzar.

Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro alarmado de Naruto, pero en esos momentos Sasuke era ciego a la preocupación de su mirada y sordo a la insistencia de sus palabras. Forcejeó salvajemente, aulló el nombre de su hermano de nuevo, su voz quebrándose al final, y sintió a sus ojos arder como si dentro de sus pupilas también bullera un incendio.

Pero Itachi le escuchó, supuso Sasuke, cuando vio a la conocida silueta emanar del desastre y dirigirse hacia él.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto y trotó los metros que le separaban de Itachi. Alentó su vacilante andar hasta detenerse a un par de pasos frente a él y lo miró perplejo, sin entender la sonrisa sosegada, la mirada opaca o la mano gentil que entonces alcanzó su cabeza.

Cada gesto y detalle de la postura de Sasuke exponía una pregunta que Itachi no respondió de otra manera más que girando su cuerpo y perdiendo la vista en lo que había creado. En lo que había destruido.

Itachi no podía apreciar con nitidez las serpenteantes flamas, pero el calor era envolvente y las cenizas llevadas por el viento azotaban contra su piel abrumándolo de manera reconfortante.

El reflejo de las llamas danzaba fanático en un par de pupilas insondables, y Sasuke se dejó embrujar una vez más, experimentando la catártica sensación de que parte de su resentimiento era extinguido a la par que la madera crujía y chillaba bajo el inclemente fuego.

El humo acarreado por una gentil corriente de aire sería el único remanente del orgulloso clan que se abandonó a la desgracia.

Itachi sintió a Sasuke arrimarse contra él, luego a una mano buscar la suya con timidez. Y en cómplice silencio contemplaron la muerte del lugar que los vio ser hermanos durante el corto tiempo que realmente lo fueron.

Ahora le darían otra oportunidad al pueblo que había exigido lo indecible de ellos…

Lo menos que Konoha les debía era convertirse en su hogar.

-.-

**:-:FIN:-:**

**-.-**

Gracias de antemano por los reviews, los contesto x pm.


End file.
